legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Died in Disgrace
Died in Disgrace is a common theme for certain villains and is linked to Self-Destruction, Hubris, Cowardice, and Villainous Breakdowns - it is reserved for villainous or antagonistic characters who tarnish their last moments with acts of dishonor or malice (usually to show they are unable (or unwilling) to redeem themselves). While some examples of Self-Destruction are non-fatal ALL examples of Died in Disgrace are lethal, by its very definition - also not all villains who die in disgrace are directly responsible for their own demise (for example a character may not know they are about to die, yet their last action was one of cruelty or spite - thus making them an example of this theme). Examples * The Joker: Unfortunately this is when Toffee emerges with his true intentions with NOS-4-A2, Mandarin, Rodney and the seemingly dead Marie to kill Thawne, then they unleash their triangular master who Joker tries to flatter to work with, but his face is rearranged and begging for mercy when Toffee takes out a Dip Bomb and places in Joker's mouth, murdering him. * Vilgax: Gets defeated by heroes, * Mister Sinister: Sinister proposes what to do with their plans until Loki comes in challenging his position and Sinister has the upper hand until Loki gets the better of him and kills him and half of his team. * Dick Hardly: The hateful scientist gets himself killed by the heroes with the car. * Akihiro Kurata: Refusing to admit defeat, Kurata opened up the gate to the Digital World, but it caused the real world to be in danger. Shocked at this, Kurata struggles and screams for help, but is pulled into the gap between the two worlds and is vaporized in a white light. It was Kurata's own hatred that led to his demise, and the evil scientist is gone for good. * Johan Liebert: Acted as a darkest minion of Giygasians. He gets confronted by Kaede Akamatsu, Tsubasa Kazanari, and Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Suddenly, Johan started to panic by letting himself be afraid of them. His right arm got cut off by Tsubasa Kazanari, along with the gun. His left arm was also cut off by Maria Cadenzavna Eve. Having no arms causes him to become weak. Johan has been brought to death by Kaede, Tsubasa, and Maria; the hatred has led him to an open shame for good. * Sir Isaac Ray Peram Westcott: Though the scheme failed, Isaac succeeded in his mission, before suddenly betraying Hondao to usurp the power by having a tyrannical reign. Ike reveals that he has long planned to overthrow Hondao and take his power for his own thanks, in part, to the heroes for their part in him obtaining the Inverse. When Isaac Westcott was not strong enough to maintain the union, he gets metaphysically destroyed by Giygasians. * Emperor Palpatine: After Luke defeated Vader in the duel, Sidious encouraged him to kill Vader and become his new apprentice, (ironically the same when Sidious made Vader kill Dooku). When Luke refused, Darth Sidious became enraged and responded by attacking Luke with Force Lightning, causing him to suffer the Emperor's wrath. Darth Vader, now The reborn Anakin Skywalker could not stand to see his son in so much pain, so he grabbed the Emperor from behind and hurled him down to his death at the bottom of the main reactor shaft, causing the Sith Lord to explode in a burst of force energy that ultimately destroyed him and ended his reign of terror once and for all. Unfortunately the wild lightning coming from the Emperor's hands while Anakin carried him eventually proved fatal to the cyborg and damaged Vader's life support. Fortunately, Anakin himself fulfilled the ancient prophecy of the chosen one at killing the Emperor and saving his son from suffering the same destiny like him. * Luca Blight: When Riou defeats him, he shows no remorse and escapes his fate, thus dying without honor as he is the true face of evil. * Henry Evans: Before his last moments, he lets himself fall down from the cliff for good. * Peter Stegman: Before he can could do much damage, was killed by Hellboy, Jack Sparrow, and Obi-Wan. * Lord Voldermort: Originally horrified, Voldemort proceeded to tell Harry that it makes no difference, and that after he has killed Harry, Draco could be disposed of. Harry then states that if the Elder Wand is aware that Harry overpowered Draco in Malfoy Manor, then Harry himself is the true master. Refusing to believe this, Voldemort cast the Killing Curse at Harry, but Harry was indeed the master: The Elder Wand refused to kill its master and the spell rebounds, killing Tom Marvolo Riddle once and for all. * Judge Claude Frollo: Frollo finally suffers the fate that he had feared so greatly and was the driving force for all his actions in the film—the damnation of his very soul. * Dong Zhuo: During his downfall, he was killed by Lu Bu for good. * Syndrome: Syndrome attempted to escape, but was killed when his cape snagged him in the turbine, echoing an earlier scene in the movie regarding the dangers of wearing a cape by Edna, causing the aircraft to explode. * Douche: During his last battle, Frank kicks Douche in his eyes with his legs, and Brenda helps Frank escape before the pail catches both Douche and Darren, sending them through the store's ceiling and exploding, killing them both. * Sentinel Prime (DOTM): With his plans in ruins, the badly maimed and severely weakened Sentinel finally abandoned his pride; he begged Optimus for mercy and attempted to justify his actions, claiming all he ever wanted was their race's survival. But Optimus ignored him and, claiming that Sentinel had "betrayed himself", executed the treacherous Prime with Megatron's fusion shotgun. With Sentinel's death, the deaths of Ironhide and the human soldiers were avenged. * The Shredder (TMNT 1990): In a kamikaze attempt to kill the turtles without caring if he died with them, he collapsed the docks, crushing himself to death while the turtles escaped into the water. This time he was dead for good as his hand lay lifeless after trying to re-emerge from the rubble. * Scorpio (Dirty Harry): Despite being intimidated for a moment, Scorpio foolishly grabbed his gun and laughed maniacally. Harry immediately shot and killed Scorpio, who falls into the lake, dead at last. * Scar (The Lion King): Realizing his mistake, Scar desperately pleads for his life and attempts to explain his earlier statements, but to no avail; the hyenas close in, leap upon Scar and rip him apart as flames rise around them. It's implied that Scar was eaten alive by the hungry hyenas both for his betrayal and his broken promises, although he could also just have been mauled by his former sidekicks and later burned to death, leading to his demise. * Ramsay Bolton: After exchanging some words, he notices that the cages are open and his dogs surround him. He thinks his dogs won't harm their master, but as he have not fed them for a week, they attack him and devour him alive, killing him. Ramsay's death and the annihilation of his army mark the end of his reign over the North and the extinction of House Bolton. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters who have Died in Disgrace Category:Events